User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me, and please follow the Talk page guidelines Typing your message in all CAPS is considered shouting, and I will ignore and delete your message. If I am busy, then contact Jeff, or Jenny Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 No, It was wrongful of me! No, I could see it as being rude. It was very wrongful of me to do it to another user's page. I could see that it angers the person to do such good work, only to have it corrected by someone else. Even if it was just one mistake out of everything else, It was a bad thing for me to do. I won't do it again. Question Oh, I thought it'd be fine, because I remember when I became admin you told me to decide whether to block vandal IPs infinitely, or for a time, either one. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 05:20, November 27, 2010 (UTC) On Russels' ppage it say he's a victim of rape, I'm deleting that. Is that true anyways? At0micb0mb123 03:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't worry about that; I got it. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, someone already changed it. At0micb0mb123 03:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thanks Jenny. At0micb0mb123 03:48, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Your Dorky Former Admin. I'm an honoruary admin? I'm not dead Dan. :P I just came on here to check how things were going. It seems really slow here. :l -Jessi --TheKidInside 14:03, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yes Jessica, very slow. Most of us edit at Bully Fanon Wiki now haha. Dan the Man 1983 14:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I did't deserve to be blocked for a week I didn't know you wernt allowed to edit accual charachter pages like Johnny Vincent on Bully Fanon Wiki with fan fiction stuff. I thought you were allowed to add fan fiction stuff to real charachter pages on Bully Fanon Wiki. I promise you I didn't know. Please don't block me for a whole week! All I did was ask for a new rule, I didn't directly insult anyone. Please unlift my block and I won't bother you anymore and I'll edit within the rules. Kingofawosmeness777 21:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Kingofawosmeness777 21:58, December 1, 2010 (UTC) But am I still blocked for a day, becuase it says I am? Kingofawosmeness777 23:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Talk page and profile How do you get the talk page and the rest of the profile like Jennyvincent's? I think it looks cool,but can't figure out how to do it. Vandal alert Hey Dan (or McJeff) this guy keeps putting stuff into information which is false and just plain inapropriate, he's a Wiki Contributor so I don't know his name but if you look at the stuff he's putting in like 'YOU CAN ALSO FUCK BEATRICE' on BMX race 1 which I already changed. At0micb0mb123 00:07, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :AB, thanks for letting me know. Dan the Man 1983 00:08, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Kingofawesomeness Or however you spell it, he misspelled it pretty badly.. awosomenensoses or something like that. Anyway. He trolled my talk page on Everquest 2 wiki so I extended his blocks a week. Then he apologized and promised not to annoy people anymore. The way I see it. 1) We go ahead and unblock him as a sign of good faith, but remind him that there are only 3 strikes and he's on his last one. 2) We let him serve the original block but undo my extension. 3) We tell him "tough you shouldn't have broken the rules" and leave him blocked. I'm against 3), kicking someone when they're down like that is lame and he's promised to stop, but I'd rather hear your preference between 1) and 2). McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:19, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :He apologised to me too. I'll think it about it, and you'll see my actions on BFW anyways. Dan the Man 1983 11:58, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Wiki code I forgot to put in the title. My bad. I would like the wiki code. Please and thanks! Hi I’ve received 2 messages from a user and I thought I’d show you them. :hi look im here to solve the problem with the bully bueracrats and you i know seth tomasino personaly were friends but he didnt vandalize mcjeff page i did let me tell you why i wanted to have a user for there but my computer was broken so he let me borrow his laptop and i edit using his ipadress when he edited a few pages dat were true but dat bitch jenny vincent took away a true fact about damon grudge on the prepies and mcjeff took the real fact on the mission the rumble i hate dan because hes a socialism moderfukah so i went to mcjeff page and call him a homo but hiim and dan block seth user goodfellas90 for no reason i tried to use the brother excuse to unblock him but it didnt work so i wrote mcjeff an apology using seth ipadrees so i created old west and got inot seth user and talk shit about the bully people and call you and dan a asshole insulted owen and anatoly seth didnt wrote dat i did geting to his user wasnt dat hard i just type in his username and then his pasword pop up all im asking you is to blame me not seth ::yo tom i just sent you a message dat it was me who vandalize mcjeff page r u fuckin retard cuz u still talkin to dat lil bitch ass nigga how many times to i have to tell you it was me i know u r fuckin retard for listenig mcjeff and dan those lil cocksuckers :: I’ve blocked him from my wiki, I don’t want people talking like that. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:38, December 16, 2010 (UTC) "i hate dan because hes a socialism moderfukah" - UGH, I am sick of people going on about my political views. MESSAGE TO ANYONE, if you don't like my socialist views THEN BITE ME! Dan the Man 1983 17:45, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Pictures on pages Mr.Luntz is adding pictures from Tyler's website to the character pages. I thought they were supposed to be linked to, and not added to the wiki. ♥Scarly♥ 18:19, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Something missing on Bully wiki ! In the Collectibles page in the wiki, there is only Transistors but there is also rubber bands, it should be there too. I tried to make a page with that but it said that it's blocked by the admin for editing. MarwanNabihwikia 12:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Answered this on my talk page. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Request Hey Dan, could you take a look at Achievements and check it for accuracy? MrNikoBellic wrote it and I turned it into a table, but since I don't have an XBox360 I can't verify anything there. Make sure the names of the achievements are right especially, cos his spelling is shaky and I fixed it as best I could but I don't know if I got it right. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, from what I remember they all look correct. Dan the Man 1983 03:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Just in case this slipped under the radar... The user with this IP: edited Gloria Jackson's page to include the, er, 'N' word. Disciplinary action needed, perhaps? omgneroli! 01:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Dan, someone was vandalising chapter 3 storyline. At0micb0mb123 01:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I took care of both of those. Dan hasn't been around so much lately. McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I've had a nagging cold for over a week, so I ain't really been in an editing mood. Dan the Man 1983 17:02, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Any way I can get in touch in private? I'm a little leery of discussing things so publicly lest it provoke a flame war like before. omgneroli! 23:03, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I got it. that's ok, but please if i did something wrong the next time, just tell me about it calmly, dont just go on me again like that, ill just stop, I'll try not be a next time. :) Damn, sorry about that. Seems like I'm just losing it. I got the idea I'd read somewhere that that wasn't allowed, my mistake. Sorry. [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I am off I am off this wiki because you guys are annoying, Dan the Man your the worst admin I ever saw on a wiki. I was just trying to help you guys and you keep on deleting everything I edit. I dont care/want if im the admin or not. I don't care if you reply back, if you do I will just delete it so don't waste your time.MarwanNabihwikia 23:17, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Just saying You might want to take a look at this if you haven't, so that s/he stops vandalising the pages. Davessi 03:22, January 7, 2011 (UTC) You don't make sense This is MarwanNabihwikia since you blocked like a little prick and didn't give me the chance to reply to what non sence you had to say, I made this account, that I won't loggin in ever again nor my old one because the last account I made was just to test wikia and it's membership benifits, and I didn't like it much. Other wiki sites are better, but less about me dear boy let me tell you something, first, the" petulant little child who acted as if someone stole his candy" is just a very lame figure of speach, and doesn't fit the situation we are in. All I said was I am going to leave this wiki, the figure of speach is pretty much off topic, and did make sence just like you. Second, yeah you are annoying, and everybody here, annoying to tears too, and I'll will keep calling you annoying, and also I find you a failure as an admin, and to cover that up remember the arguement between you and mcjeff, you people stated that both of you two were mean and rude with other good bad faith editors, so it seems like you guys know you are mean and rude and annoying with others. A good admin shouldn't be rude, mean or annoying with others. I couldn't care less if you block me or not because as I already said this was just a test wikia account which I won't log in again nor this one. So don't waste your time replying back to someone who will never read what crap you have to say. Third, my edits were needed I added alot of pictures, and improved the wiki's pages, and you didn't give me the chance to do anything...I had great ideas but you keep undoing everthing, one of the great things I done is I edit the clock which was nearly an empty section and made a map page and uploaded a picture of the map, also there were more to come. It looks like we have different point of views, I think it would be better if there is a rubberbands and their locations section, other gaming wikis have every single detail about the game like runescape.wikia.com, which is a major wiki here, an information site to the game, should also have guides to the game. Your wiki rules are just lame, no wiki I ever incounter have their own rules, sure it maybe a good idea to have rules but don't put rules like that, it's just too much, and it prevents team work, it just let people put ur ideas not their. Last, but not least, I really don't have what you done with my other account's talkpage, and I am leaving with my own will, it was quite stupied and funny what you wrote on my talkpage. Thank you.Mnwiki 16:39, January 7, 2011 (UTC)